The Dragon Singer
by Adaeze Mermaid
Summary: Hermione finds ron to be cheating on her. So she runs off to romania. gets a new job as a researcher for the dragon reserve.Oops which red head weasley lives there? Why charlie of course. Oh and hermione has a neat little gift. she can talk to dragons.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie Weasley was not a happy wizard at the moment. No sire. Not only had his arm almost been taken off by an angry mother white spike dragon, that had lost her hatchlings to dragon poachers but the order mark on his back had burned him so severely that it had distracted him while dealing with Delilah, a black and green dragon who was refusing to mate with another other male other than her lost mate.

On top of that his girlfriend decided to leave him for some other wizard because his job was "too boring" for her.

'Ha if my job was boring then I'm a vampire.'

The irate weasley snorted as he thought to himself. Working with dragons was anything but boring. His mother would say it was dangerous, and sometimes he would agree with her, but the creatures fascinated him ever since his father had taken him to the dragon reserve in Romania as an order mission to see if the dragons would side with them and not Lord Voldemort.

*flash back*

_13 year old Charlie weasley was reading his potions book volume 4 as to be well versed in the tombs as not to disappoint professor Severus snape who although he made it seem he hated the young red headed wizard, actually found that Charlie had a brain and was not a dunderhead as snape liked to call the others in his class._

_Author weasley looked over his shoulder at his second eldest son and smirked when he saw him almost drop the book he was absorbing when the roars of many dragons nearby came to his ears._

_As they came to a clearing author shook the hands of the robed man waiting for them._

_The tall man had black neck length shaggy hair and blue eyes wore black robes with a pair of pants that disappeared into his boots and at his belt he had 3 wands, 10 potions and a pair of gloves._

"_Ah, author long time no see, last time I saw you was graduation from Hogwarts."_

_Author smiled as he shook the hand of his friend._

"_Hi yeah Gilbertson, knew you would be here, you were always talking about dragons this and dragons that, it's a Wonder you were never turned into a dragon by the professors."_

_Jason Gilbertson smirked "I think they would have seen that as a pleasure not a punishment."_

_Charlie had closed his book now and was listening to the sounds of the many roars of the dragons._

_Turning to Jason he asked ", May I see some of the dragons sir?"_

_Author looked at his son and smiled to see his eyes glaze over as the roars continued._

_Jason looked at the young man before him and smirked "looks like we have another dragon tamer on our hands author."_

_Author smirked "I figured he'd like them."_

_Following gilbertson through the camp Charlie was shocked at the many colors or scales on the majestic creatures. Walking to the edge of the arenas before him Charlie was shocked to find 6 men trying to calm the large olive green scaled dragon with black spikes on its neck._

_Jason sighed "That's Mariana, she lost her babies and we can't seem to calm her down. That happened 4 years ago and still nothing works."_

_Charlie went to move away when with a slash of Mariana's tale the earth where Charlie was standing crumbled underneath him and he fell into the arena causing everyone to gasp._

"_CHARLIE!"_

_Author was frightened. But suddenly the roars of Mariana secede and everyone looked down to find Charlie to be on the back of Mariana safe and sound and Mariana was on the ground. Charlie was still too frightened to move till he felt her teeth and picked him up then placed him in her nest right by her stomach and she tucked her head by him breathing warm breath on him to help ease his stiff body from fright. The dragon tamers were in shock._

_In all the 4 years they had had Mariana, she had never done what she had just done. Not only save a human child but put it in her empty nest like they had hoped she would the other hatchlings they had tried to get her to take care of._

_Looking up still slightly shaking Charlie ran his hand over her snout and laughed when her tong ran out and flicked his fingers. He felt rather felt than heard the rumble from her throat and smirked as he thought to himself 'she's laughing.'_

_Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw the dragon tamers moving in to try and get him away from her. Standing up Charlie stroke Mariana's neck and sighed "I'll come visit you every day I can ok Mariana, but I have my father up there scared out of his wits about me. Think you can give me a lift?"_

_Charlie was shocked when she moved her head to lie on the ground and looked at him nodded to get on. Getting atop her back Charlie held on as she slowly flew to the top where author and the other dragon tamers watched in shock. When Charlie got off her neck he strokes her head once more and smiles. "I'll be back I promise and when I finish schooling you and I will be together always."_

_With a final lick of her tong she flew back into her nest and curled around her body and goes to sleep._

_Author pulled his son into his arms and looked back at him. "How did you get her to calm down?"_

"_She's a mother who's lost her children I just sent an image of me being her human hatchling that's all just to calm her down. Told her though, I have human parents but that she could be my dragon mother."_

_Jason Gilbertson was in shock, not only had an emotional wreck dragon just been calmed down for the first time in 4 years, but by a 13 year old boy at that and to top it all off, said dragon had just adopted the boy as her hatchling._

_"Author how about young Charlie here becomes a dragon tamer apprentice, he can finish his school work from here and when the two years are over he can graduate early and already have a job here at the reserve, because I have a feeling that if he calls for her, Mariana will fly to him to help her hatchling if the needs arises."_

_Author looked at his son who was back at the edge careful not to fall inside again and found him to be stroking Mariana's head talking with her._

"_I'll talk to molly and if she agrees you can expect him on Monday morning ready to start."_

_Jason smiled at his friend and that was the start of Charlie Weasley's career as a dragon tamer._

Charlie smirked when he walked towards his house on the reserve. It was a nice two story 5 bedroom cream color with Victorian structures and on the front doorhe smirked when he found a pair of dragons intertwined on the door with the initials of CRW standing for his name: Charles Romagus Weasley painted on the door that he had done himself.

The dragons were one was a purple dragon with blue spikes while the other one was olive green with black spikes for Mariana who unknown to him at the time had done a dragon bond so, as long as he lived she would too. Charlie had found out that his animagus form was a purple dragon with blue spikes and he was able to fly with his dragon mother who had taught him everything from flying to hunting if the need arise.

Charlie was just about to go inside when Jason came running over with his new apprentice.

"Charlie good glad I caught you when I did, look a friend of yours is at the gates says its urgent business, something about the phoenix needing to speak with the dragon. Well anyways I told her to wait at the gates."

"What did she look like Jason?"

"Slim build, gorgeous figure, bit taller than my wife, quite curvy, and had the biggest set of brown eyes I had ever seen..."

When he looked up he found Charlie to have taken to the sky in his animagus form.

Looking at his apprentice he smirked

"Guess he knows her then."

Markus smirked

"I'll say more than knows her sir."

The two then walked off laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

23 year old Hermione Granger, sighed as she sat waiting at the entrance to the dragon reserve waiting for Charlie to come talk to her.

Suddenly a very large very beautiful purple dragon with black spikes landed at the ground right before the gates scaring as well as mystifying Hermione. The dragon tamers laughed "Charlie, don't scare the girl. She's been waiting to see you so the least you can do is not give her a heart attack."

Hermione Granger watched in shock and awe as the second eldest Weasley with his red neck length hair and fierce blue eyes stared back at her. Hermione couldn't help herself as she let her eyes wonder over his slim muscular build of 6'5'' and found she rather liked that he was wearing the shirt he had gotten him for Christmas 4 years ago.

Charlie saw her looking at his body and smirked but was shocked when she spoke of his shirt.

"You still have the shirt I gave you for Christmas all those years ago Charlie?"

Smirking at the only witch to every haunt his dreams full of lust and hot sweaty sheets, tangled around bodies Charlie walked towards her and pulled her into arms and hugged her close.

Hermione returned the hug and couldn't help herself as she took in his scent. He smelled of sweat, dragons' breath and a little bit of sandalwood. Hermione was embarrassed when Charlie laughed.

"Like my smell Hermione?"

Pulling away she blushed.

"Sorry, so can we go somewhere to talk privately?"

Taking her hand he apperated them to his front door. Opening the door for Hermione he smirked when she ran her fingers over the painting.

"Your animagus form is beautiful by the way, who's the white dragon?"

"That would be Marian, my dragon mother who is 20 times worse than my human mother, who should be in the back yard for dinner with me in 5..4..3..2..1."

Suddenly a loud thump outside drew Hermione to the back hard and gasped to find the very dragon from the painted picture on the front door before her.

_^char, who is the woman? ^_

_^her name is Hermione Granger, the witch I told you I have feelings for^_

_^oh the smart one, the one who is fighting against that deranged human who thinks he's a god?^_

_^yes that's her mother.^_

Hermione watched as charlie spoke with his dragon mother and found herself in awe of the gorgeous dragon before her.

_^char, i would like to meet her.^_

Turning to Hermione charlie held out his hand for Hermione's. Reaching out, Hermione wove her fingers gently within Charlie's grasp, and never took her eyes off the magnificent White dragon before her.

"Hermione, meet my dragon Mother Mariana, Mother, meet Hermione Granger."

Hermione watched in shock as the dragon before her bowed her head as if understanding what charlie was saying to her and acknowledging her presents.

charlie looked at Mariana and smiled when she looked at him.

_^I like her very much char, she is bright, and powerful and cares for you greatly. She will make a strong mother to your young-lings.^_

_^mother, stop it, i don't like Hermione like that...^_

Hermione looked at the two wondering what they were talking about and if they were talking about her.

^_you can not deny your true feelings my young-ling, you have loved her since before she was born. Look at the woman you have dated in the past. They are all smart woman, powerful, and kind, but they all lacked something that this young witch has, she has the strength of the dragons in her, Char, she has the gift of the dragons within her blood.^_

Charlie Weasley turned to look at a curious Hermione Granger, when she turned to look at him he gasped when he saw for a moment; there within her eyes were flames of gold as if something hidden deep within her had finally awaken.

Turning to Mariana he smiled

^_i think you're right mother, i think she is the Dragon Singer.^_

Hermione at that moment gasped and they turned to her.

"Charlie, what's the Dragon Singer?"

Charlie Weasley looked at the witch before him and smirked a dashing smirk that his mother was correct.

"Hermione did you just hear what mother and I was saying?"

Nodding her head Hermione looked confused.

"Was I not suppose to?"

Talking her into his arms he smiled down at her.

"My silly witch, you are what the wizard world has thought to be a myth, A Dragon Singer is someone who was a dragon in their past life and thus they are able to talk and understand dragons. Well my dear, it seems we need to speak to the director of the reserve and see if you can get a job here as our potions mistress, but we'll have to talk Ron into letting you come..."

Suddenly Hermione berried her head in his robes and he felt her body shaking as he felt his shirt become damp, cutting his speak off in shock.

"Hermione why are you crying?"

Still not getting an answer Charlie turned to his mother

^_mother I'm taking Hermione into the house to see what's wrong why don't you go see Baron about those hatch-lings you and he have been fighting about having._^

^_ooh, you know i have not fought him about having those little dragons in four days, Thank you char, I think it is time I pester him today don't you?_^

and with that Mariana took flight while Charlie carried Hermione back inside to the couch where he sat her down and held her while she calmed down. Stroking her head, Charlie asked.

"What's wrong mia? You can always talk to me. Tell me who's hurt you?"

"mon."

She mummbled into his chest. Pushing her away a little he raised an eyebrow.

"What has Ron done now?"

looking into her golden chocolate eyes with clear tears falling down her face he watched her lips tremble as the torment she had endure from Ron and as she told her tale inch by inch Charlie wanted to go find his brother and pummel him to a pulp.

_I am going to kill ron for this!_

was all that was going through his head as Hermione told him what Ron had done to her and why she had in a sense run away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Looking up from the many books that lay before her, Hermione granger, soon to Mrs. Hermione Weasley looked up to find Charles Henderson to her left. He was the head of the unspeakable for the department of mysteries. Smiling at him she asked.

"What can I do for you Charles?"

Shaking his head in bewilderment, which caused his black short shaggy hair to swish in front of his green eyes he laughed.

"Hermione you have been here nonstop for the past nine years, god home early today, I'll take over, besides if my calendar is not correct I believe its your 5 months anniversary since Weasley," he said Ron's last name with dislike, which everyone knew he didn't like Ron Weasley. "Now, go home."

Hermione had been given the job of an unspeakable when she had secretly snuck into the department of mysteries that to this day still was unknown how by the ministry of magic. And rescued Sirius black from the veil.

"Really, oh Ron will love that I'm home early today."

Standing up Hermione's sleeve accidentally caught on the corner of a large volume book and Charles hissed when his green eyes saw the large scar on her right forearm. A scar that came with a painful memory always to be remembered when someone who saw the scar asked Hermione how she got it. Although she had the scar and had moved on, it didn't mean she had forgotten how she came by the mark.

No on could forget how Hermione Granger had endured rape, torture and then a duel with Bellatrix Lastange the fiver of that very scar…

*flash back*

Bound and gagged with the six members from the department of mysteries Hermione Granger kept her head down as not to looking into the eyes of lord Voldmort, as not to let him see what they were working on in her department.

For you see while everyone thought Hermione granger was actually a ruins teacher for Hogwarts who always took the weekend off for herself, she was actually an unspeakable for the ministry of magic.

Death eaters stood in a semi-circle around the huddled group who were bloody and had ripped or soiled robes from their blood.

Lord Voldmort sat on a throne like a self-proclaimed god he thought he was. At his feet lay a large boa constrictor snake. He then addressed Hermione who was spitting blood out of her mouth from the split lip she had gotten just a second ago from Greyback the werewolf, backhanding her.

"_Tell me granger, why isss it that every time we faccce each other you and potter ssssem to never die?"_

Looking up Hermione smirked at the deranged wizard before her.

"Easy riddle, two things really, One: we have the concept of love and hope. And Two: you're a dick who has his wand shoved up his ass too far that you can't see what's happening around you, you're losing this war and you're too idiotic to notice your appoint is winning and you're losing."

Everyone was shocked at how blunt Hermione was for not only saying Voldemort's true name but also for speaking so forward to him with no fear in her voice or her expression.

Gliding down to where she was Voldemort hissed at her.

"_Don't they teach you manorsss in sssschool mudlbood?"_

Looking up at him with fire in her chocolate eyes she smirked as she spat at his feet.

"Yes, but only to use them when they are needed and you deserve no manors you arrogant pompous pig!"

The other unspeakables looked upon Hermione with shock and respect as she told off the most feared man in the magical world.

"_Fine, sssseing assss you will not help me, McNair, enjoy this mudblood for usss."_

Hermione was pulled away from everyone and screamed as a death eater began to rip her cloths and proceeded to rape her.

With every thrust into her body she would scream so all could hear her in the room.

"YOU WILL NOT BREAK ME!"

The unbreakable's found their respect for the only woman in their department and in the departments' history for the past 600 years, heighten.

When it was over Bellatrix stepped forward and bowed.

"My lord, may I have the mudblood. I wish to duel her, just to show how superior we are to her kind."

Voldemort looked over at Hermione who was on the ground naked and bleeding, but to his shock standing up on shaky legs.

"_Ssssshes's yours Bella."_

Bellatrix smirked as she turned but gasped to find Hermione standing, gasping in pain, but standing none the less. Her naked cream colored body was marred by cuts and covered in blood.

"Ready to die mud-blood?"

Looking up at the deranged woman before her Hermione smirked at her.

"Bring it on bitch."

Bellatrix was pissed at the witch before her for not only beating everyone at Hogwarts in education but also in power levels. She had done her research on the witch before her.

Hermione's magical power levels were 1 point away from toppling those of the founders combined of 915. And her intelligent levels were the same as Merlin himself of 690.

Secretly Bellatrix envied the witch she was about to duel. But she also knew that Hermione Granger would kill her in the end of this duel.

Hermione was given back her wand and she looked up at Voldemort.

"I want your Wizard oath, if I win you let us leave alive and unharmed in any form. Magical or muggle, no stopping us."

Nodding his head Voldemort smirked.

_Very well, mudblood you have my word. Now Bella. Duel her!"_

Hermione bowed and raised her wand as she mentally sought out her personal library in her mind. Spells and Hexes centuries old and some never been used rushed to the front of her mind and she waited for Bellatrix to strike first.

Bellatrix smirked as she yelled six spells one right after another at Hermione.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Bomboda!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Reducto!"

"Rictusempra!"

"Crucio!"

Each one Hermione blocked without saying a word.

Bellatrix was in shock.

Hermione Granger was unaffected by those six spells.

Hermione smirked as she raised her wand.

"My turn."

With a flick of her wrist Hermione whispered to herself so no one knew the spell she used.

"Glancia!"

Everyone watched in awe as Lastrange's lower body was in cased in ice.

While Bella was in awe she whispered another spell

"Demvolerus!"

The floor rushed out from under Bellatrix sending her falling to the ground in a heap of broken chunks of ice.

Jumping up she pulled Hermione's right arm down and dug the dagger she had in her robes in a zigzag down Hermione's forearm. Screaming out in pain Hermione punched Bellatrix away and then whipped her wand at the stumbling witch.

"Silancius!"

The moment that spell left her lips everyone watched in shock as small slashes appeared all over Bellatrix's body as if invisible knives were cutting her, all the while blood ran down Hermione's arm forgotten.

All this time Hermione's spells were not heard by those around her. Not even the Unspeakables could hear her and for that matter they had never heard of spells that could do the kind of magic she was wielding.

Bellatrix was in so much pain from that spell she never saw Hermione wave her wand in quick motions but she heard the final three spells from the witch's lips.

"Rictusempra!"

"Reducto!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The sheer force of the three spells when they hit Bellatrix sent her slamming into the wall behind her with a thud, knocking her unconscious. She slid down the wall to the ground where she lay knocked out. Turning to Voldemort Hermione turned her wand on him.

"A deals and deal riddle, I won. Now let us go or you will regret it."

Standing up he moved almost like a snake himself to be before her.

"_Go, but warn potter this all endssss in three dayssss."_

And with that Hermione took hold of her coworkers and with a flick of her wand they were gone in a flash of blinding white light, and returned to the department of mysteries.

_*End of flash back*_

Hermione fixed her robes and smiled at Charles.

"Its fine, Charles, I'm fine."

"Remind me never to piss you off Granger…"

"Ah, ah, ah, you can't use that on me now, it's soon to be Weasley remember?"

He laughed as she pulled on her coat and after taking off her work robe and hanging them up. She clipped on her badge and walked out of the room.

Charles smirked when he felt the back of his neck prickle.

"Something bad is going to happen tonight."

Hermione meanwhile apparated to her flat, that she and Ron had bought 3 years ago.

Unlocking the door Hermione walked in and froze at what came to her sight.

Littering the living room were cloths, on the table where woman's knickers. Just one problem. They weren't her own.

Looking around her Hermione walked to the bedroom where the sounds of love were most profound. Not wanting to but wanting to know who was in her house she pushed open the door and gasped at who she found in her bed.

Lavender Brown lay with her head at the end of the bed under a sweaty Ron Weasley as he fucked her like they had been doing so for the past 5 years. Ron Weasley was kissing her large stomach. It was the second child of his that they had had over the years.

Secretly of course, Hermione Granger his fiancé would never have sex with him, Ron had taken up lavender's offer of sex well one thing led to another and soon they would always see each other that Ron had actually married her secretly in the Muggle world so that if something should happen to him they were taken care of even if he was married to Hermione in the magical world.

Ron was kissing his wife's stomach when he looked up at the sound of a gasp. That's when all hell broke loose.

"Hermione!?!"

Lavender turned and pulled the sheets around her but Hermione had already seen her 5 month pregnant stomach. Looking up at her fiancé Hermione hissed.

"Get out of my house, and take your whore with you."

Lavender was shocked that Hermione Granger wife to her work was actually home early for once.

"Granger the house is in Ron's name. Not yours so actually you have to leave. Look we never thought it would come to this. I mean I live in the muggle world now. sure I still use magic but I live in a muggle neighborhood, our children go to muggle school….."

Lavender gasped as what she said just came to her ears. Looking over to Ron she paled.

"Oh no."

Hermione turned to Ron.

"YOU'RE MARRIED?!"

Ron looked at her and then yelled back.

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T MARRIED TO YOUR DAMN WORK I NEVER WOULD HAVE SOUGHT OUT LAVENDER AND THEN WHEN SHE ENDED UP PREGNANT I MARRIED HER, WE HAVE LOVELY TWINS IN KINDERGARTEN AND ANOTHER ON THE WAY."

Hermione was shocked at what she was hearing, not only was he married he had twins the age of 5 in school.

'Could it get any worse' Hermione thought.

"IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT HERMIONE. WHAT IS IT ABOUT BEING A RUNES TEACHER AT HOGWARTS THAT KEEPS YOU AWAY FROM ME?"

'Yes it can.' she thought.

When Ron was finished ranting Hermione was shaking.

Hermione had been placed under the unbreakable vow 25 times as required when you became an unspeakable. So the ministry had given her the cover as the runes teacher every year with the weekends off to work in the department of mysteries.

Hermione raised her wand and lavender hid behind Ron. She sighed as with a simple flick all her things, every last thing down to the very smell of her perfume, was gone from the flat. Looking down to her right hand where the ring Ron had given her lay, molly Weasley's great-great-great-great grandmother's ring. The only true Weasley heirloom left to their family lay. Reaching up she took it off her hand then walked over to lavender and took up her right hand. Gently she placed it on her ring finger.

Looking up with tears falling down her face she sighed.

"Take care of him. He's yours now."

And with that Hermione was gone in a pop back to the department of mysteries where she turned in her resignation and left to Romania where she sent her application for potions mistress at the dragon reserve.

And that was how Charlie Weasley learned of the deep betrayal of his brother to his fiancé and how she had not only been released from the 25 vows that stopped her from telling of her job but also how she came to be his house mate.

So that was how Hermione Granger became the potions mistress for the dragon reserve and how she and Charlie kept their love for one another secret from the other.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update my stories. I apologies I'm back in school now so it will take a while for me to update my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

To my many fans,

I am sorry it has been a while I have updated my stories. I am so sorry. As of right now I will not be updating any of my stories for several reasons.

School- I need to focus so that I can FINALLY graduate and go on to university for my BA in Hospitality

I have writers block on several of the stories

I just can't seem to find enough time in my busy schedule

If you want to continue any of my stories let me know and I will gladly give you them (that is the ones I'm not working on in my spare time)

Thank you for all of support.

Adaeze Mermaid


End file.
